In some power tools, such as the rechargeable grinders disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2015-174214 and US 2015/0263592, a grip part is formed on a housing, a battery pack is mounted on a battery-mount part, which is provided rearward of the grip part, and drive power is supplied by the battery pack. This housing comprises a pair of half housing mating parts (housing halves), which have been divided in the left and right direction and are assembled (joined) to one another by screws that are inserted and extend in the left-right direction.